


Sometimes suffering is just suffering.

by masamunya



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drugs, M/M, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masamunya/pseuds/masamunya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles salía todas las noches en busca de Erik: todos se parecían a él, pero ninguno era él.<br/>Y se sentía desesperado y demasiado solo en el mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes suffering is just suffering.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramenluvwithu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/gifts).



_Sometimes suffering is just suffering. It doesn’t make you stronger._ _It doesn’t build character. It only hurts._

K. Jacobs

 

Charles sentía el placer inundando cada fibra de su ser: desde aquella lengua que le recorría los muslos y lo hacía gemir de placer cuando le tocaba su entrepierna hasta aquellos instantes en que lo tomaban del cabello y tiraban de él para besar y morder su cuello. Pero no era sólo aquel placer físico sino también su mente era la que volaba. Estaba eufórico. Sentía que su mente era libre para simplemente entregarse al goce físico y nada lo perturbaba, no había voces, quejas, lamentos o súplicas. Sólo era su inconsciencia nadando en colores psicodélicos, con sus sentidos amplificados y la sensación de estar escuchando su respiración cada vez más agitada y su corazón bombeando sangre con velocidad a todo su cuerpo.

Era el éxtasis.

Charles Xavier estaba experimentado, una vez más, el paraíso y se sentía más vivo que nunca.

 

+++

 

Esa mañana encontró dos billetes grandes y una nota con un número telefónico. Por un momento le inspiró ternura hasta que no fue capaz de recordar el nombre de la persona con la que se había acostado la noche anterior aunque sabía bien cómo se veía: alto, con el cabello castaño claro, los ojos azules y hambrientos de deseo.

Todos acababan pareciéndose a él.

Arrugó los billetes y la nota y los arrojó a la basura: no necesitaba ninguna de esas cosas. Dando una calada al cigarrillo que seguramente aquel hombre había dejado antes de marcharse, Charles sacó del bolsillo de su arrugada chaqueta un par de pastillas y se las tragó ningún esfuerzo. La maravilla de las drogas, pensó, es que sabes que no te abandonarán cuando más las necesites.

 

+++

 

La mansión era un desastre, pero al menos el paquete de Hank aún estaba sobre la única mesa que no contenía restos de comida, alcohol o colillas de cigarros en todo el lugar. Desde que el chico se había marchado reclutado una vez más por la CIA había acordado en enviarle puntualmente el suero a Charles que sabía que necesitaba. Para Hank, el suero significaba que Charles no tendría que necesitarlo para que pudiera desenvolverse en la mansión y pensaba que el profesor se tomaría la dosis justa y necesaria para continuar con su vida normal solo, sin necesidad de estar atado a una silla de ruedas.

El inglés, por supuesto, le había prometido que así sería y procuraba enviarle largas cartas a Hank llenas de mentiras donde le aseguraba que había comenzado a retomar algunas de sus viejas tesis para reintegrarse como profesor y, por supuesto, para seguir buscando mutantes que lo necesitaran para apoyarlos y hacerlo saber que no estaban solos.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en el rostro de Charles: aquello no eran más estupideces. Desde que Hank se había marchado, el último que se había quedado con él después de que todo comenzara a destruirse, se había encontrado los primeros días vagando sin rumbo por la mansión. Había bajado todas las fotografías de su madre y las había arrojado a la basura, junto con gran parte del material que había comprado para impartir sus clases; sabía que ya nada de eso tenía valor y que nada volvería a ser como antes.

Habían sido días eternos. Al principio, solía salir al jardín a leer y luego, cuando todas las voces desaparecieron (un efecto secundario del suero de Hank) se había sentido tan vacío y solitario, que comenzó a salir todas las noches.

Hasta que aquello ocurrió.

Sólo recordaba que aquel hombre lo miraba insistentemente. Él estaba sentado en el parque, con una de las pocas camisas que aún conservaba limpias cuando aquel sujeto se le acercó y se sentó a su lado. Charles casi perdió la respiración cuando lo miró: su perfil era parecido al de Erik, incluso la manera en que le había sonreído. El inglés pensó que había comenzado a perder la razón, hasta que aquel sujeto habló: no era Erik, ni tenía su voz ni su acento ni nada de él.

Pero tenía aquellas pastillas.

Le había ofrecido una a Charles y le había preguntado en cuánto ofrecía sus servicios.

Al principio, el inglés no había entendido. Después, tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. Así que lo habían confundido con algo más y eso era interesante. Charles se mordió los labios y en la mirada del hombre, supo que eso lo había enloquecido.

No dijeron nada más. El sujeto lo condujo a su coche y después a un hotel donde estuvieron juntos toda la noche. Charles sólo recordaba sus dedos, las embestidas, el orgasmo y después, a aquel hombre susurrándole “ _puta_ ” en el oído.

Había sido el principio de aquella vida que ahora cargaba a cuestas.

+++

Todos eran Erik.

Todos se parecían a él.

Tenían sus gestos, su mirada, su sonrisa.

Todos eran como él, pero ninguno era él.

Charles estaba desesperado. Eran demasiadas noches durmiendo con múltiples versiones de una persona a la que no le importaba y que estaba lejos de él, quien no lo había buscado y lo había abandonado sin mirar atrás.

A Erik ya no le importaba, quizás nunca lo había hecho y sólo lo había utilizado como un medio para su único fin. Se había ido y le había arrancado el alma y ahora no le importaba y no quería estar nunca más en este mundo en el que estaba tan solo.

El suero comenzó a hacerle efecto. Sintió el leve cosquilleo en los dedos de sus pies. La pastilla que había tomado también: de repente, se le hizo más fácil respirar.

Y además, comenzaba a anochecer.

+++

Aquella noche había sido exactamente igual a las demás. La única diferencia es que aquel hombre que ahora dormía sobre su pecho se había esnifado toda la cocaína que traía consigo antes de que se acostaran y el efecto comenzaba a pasársele a Charles. Se sentía ansioso y demasiado despierto para continuar en esa habitación. Además, el olor a sudor, semen y el terrible perfume barato del hombre comenzaron a provocarle náuseas.

Se levantó tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible. No quería que aquel tipo se despertara e intentara acostarse con él de nuevo, tenía que salir de ahí. Las arcadas lo ganaron justo cuando llegó al baño, manchando toda su ropa consigo. Era un desastre, pero quería salir huyendo de ahí y tomar una ducha era arriesgado así que se limpió con todas las toallas del hotel y, en contra de su voluntad, tomó la ropa de aquel hombre y se la puso. Le quedaba un poco grande, hedía a él, pero no tenía nada más. Que se jodiera cuando despertara, pensó el inglés. Abrió la cartera de aquel sujeto y, además de unos cuantos billetes, encontró un par de fotos familiares. Una bonita y rubia familia lo contemplaba desde un inmaculado jardín. “Jodido enfermo”, pensó Charles y tomando unos cuantos billetes consigo, arrojó la cartera en el inodoro.

Salió dando tumbos por los pasillos. No tenía ni idea de la hora, pero el silencio en aquel hotel le hizo temer que ya fuera demasiado tarde para tomar un taxi y no sabía dónde se encontraba. Las imágenes del tipo arrastrándolo consigo lejos del parque y tocándolo mientras conducía volvieron a su mente y tuvo miedo de que su estómago lo traicionara de nuevo. Sólo necesitaba algo de droga, lo que fuera, necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba quitarse esa ropa de encima, necesitaba…

Alguien lo tomó de la cintura. Sintió una mano deslizarse entre sus pantalones. Escuchó que le susurraban lo hermoso que era, cómo era posible que se encontrara vagando por ahí, tan solo y tan frágil. Charles sintió como era arrastrado de nuevo a esa espiral decadente. Tuvo conciencia de sí mismo mientras se desvestía y besaba los labios de otro hombre tan parecido a Erik, de la delicadeza de aquel sujeto mientras le preparaba unas rayas de coca y le susurraba al oído que era un ángel mientras él esnifaba con todas sus fuerzas queriendo olvidar, perderse, dejar de sentir en su espalda aquella boca que no era de Erik.

En esta ocasión, fue el sol pegándole en la cara lo que lo hizo despertar.

El hombre no estaba. Esta vez ni siquiera le habían dejado un billete.

+++

Esa noche Charles no quería salir de la mansión. Había estado todo el día echado en el sofá, tratando de dormir, pero las voces no se lo permitían. Estaban ahí y volvían una y otra vez en forma de gritos desesperados y pánico. Estaba asustado. Se había inyectado el suero y las voces seguían ahí, intentando que las escuchara y eso se supone que no debía suceder.

No quedaban drogas en la casa. No había alcohol. Pero no quería salir. Abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodarle por las mejillas: estaba asustado. Lo único que quería era que aquellos lamentos lo dejaran solo, que no fueran gritos de terror. No quería nada más que dormir y no podía, llevaba unas cuantas noches en vela y sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle. Pero no podía volver al parque, no desde que aquel sujeto —el primero que se acercaba a él y que no se parecía a Erik en nada— lo había interceptado. Charles se había negado a irse con él y una bofetada que casi lo derribó le hizo sentir terror.

Charles escuchó su voz aguardentosa en el oído. “Te he visto todas las noches pequeña puta, sé que te has ido con peores que yo, no te pongas de mustia ahora.”

Se negó a recordar lo que había pasado después.

El otrora profesor se levantó del sofá. Quizás sí necesitaba salir para al menos conseguir algo que le ayudara a soportar aquel dolor.

+++

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía. Había olvidado llevar dinero consigo y estaba ansioso. El _dealer_ se había negado a darle algo aunque Charles le había ofrecido otras formas de pagarle. “Esta noche no, precioso” le había susurrado y había escuchado a todos sus acompañantes reírse. “Aunque estoy seguro de que a ti no te será difícil conseguir dinero”.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Charles en esa vorágine de adicciones que ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había ido al banco? Se sentía desgraciado. Era una noche especialmente oscura y fría y no tenía ningún deseo de acostarse con nadie, pero lo cierto es que el temblor en las manos no le dejaba opción. Resignado, caminó hacia el lugar donde le parecía que hacia una eternidad, había dejado de existir.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. La forma en que metía las manos en los bolsillos le pareció familiar. Caminaba con paso rápido y ansioso, mirando hacia todas partes hasta que encontró el rincón más oscuro del lugar. Temió acercarse porque no sabía muy bien qué decir. Ojalá estuviera equivocado. Ojalá ella estuviera equivocada. Apagó con un pisotón el cigarrillo que tenía entre los labios y esperó. Observó como alguien se acercaba a él y le susurraba algo al oído. Fue ahí cuando decidió ponerse de pie: si no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, en ese momento tomó todo el valor que necesitaba. A grandes zancadas, llegó hasta donde se encontraban los dos hombres. Uno de ellos lo vio llegar y, torciendo el gesto, se alejó de ahí.

“¿Pero qué demonios pasa contigo?”, escuchó que le gritaban. Fue entonces cuando Erik sintió terror. Aquel hombre era Charles. Emma no se había equivocado. Le había dicho que había podido sentir la mente de Charles pero que era demasiado vaga y confusa, y ella sospechó que algo le había ocurrido. Erik no lo había dudado y había salido por él. Después de todo ese tiempo. Después de esos largos meses.

Y ahí estaba Charles, frente a él, y Erik no lo podía creer. Vestía una de sus otrora impecables camisas pero esa se encontraba tan desteñida que a Erik le pareció que llevaba un buen rato sobre la piel de su portador. Pero era él. Lo veía en sus inmensos ojos azules que destacaban sobre sus profundas ojeras y sus labios rojísimos como cerezas.

“¡Demonios, mira lo que has hecho! ¿No podías esperar tu turno?” Rugió Charles con una voz pastosa y Erik supo que no lo había reconocido. No aún. Lo tomó de las muñecas y en el rostro de su otrora compañero se dibujó una mueca de espanto. Charles no estaba listo para aquello, no quería que sucediera de nuevo.

“Charles, mírame.”

Pero Charles luchaba por zafarse. Quería correr lejos de ahí y no permitiría que nadie abusara de él de nuevo, no quería pasarse más noches en vela, ni sentir que era el momento de ir por la pistola que Erik había dejado en la biblioteca y acabar con todo. No quería morir solo.

“MÍRAME, CHARLES.”

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la voz que le hablaba. Era la misma voz de sus ensoñaciones, la que había estado escuchando a todas horas.

“¿Erik?”

Erik dibujó una triste sonrisa en el rostro, confirmando la respuesta a la pregunta. Era Erik. El Erik _de verdad._ Estaba ahí. Había vuelto por él.

Quería gritarle un montón de cosas y hacerlo sentir como él en ese momento: una escoria. Pero no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando y tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir. Escuchó un “lo siento” que se llevó el viento y antes de perder la conciencia, sintió los brazos de Erik alrededor de su cuerpo. Si todo era un sueño, no quería despertar jamás.

+++

Hank había vuelto aquella mañana después de las súplicas de Erik. Estaba receloso y desconfiaba del polaco, pero no estaba ahí por él, sino por Charles. Aún no podía creer que lo que le había ocurrido al profesor que ahora languidecía en una de las pocas habitaciones que no estaba sucia ni hedía: la habitación que en otra época ocupaba Erik.

El chico miró a Erik. Sentado en el sillón, tamborileaba los dedos nerviosamente en sus rodillas y esperaba que hablara. Y Hank temía que no le gustaría lo que tenía que decir.

“Ha sufrido otro paro respiratorio, Erik. Si esto sigue así…”

“No necesito que me digas lo que ya sé.”

“Pero tienes que estar preparado, el profesor no…”

La mirada fulminante de Erik hizo callar a Hank, quien decidió que era mejor salir de la habitación. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sentía culpa y dolor por lo que le había ocurrido a Charles y tal vez nunca debió haberlo dejado solo. Pero era el profesor. Se supone que eso no debía pasar.

Erik se acurrucó al lado de Charles apenas Hank salió del cuarto. Sus dedos acariciaron las frías y delgadas mejillas de Charles. No sabía que decir, nunca había sido tan bueno como Charles para decir palabras reconfortantes. Sólo sabía que tenía miedo y sentía repulsión de lo que había hecho: se había ido y había abandonado a Charles. Hank le había hablado de los días en el hospital, de la silla de ruedas, de las listas que el gobierno le enviaba con los nombres de los estudiantes y maestros muertos en guerra o desaparecidos y aunque Erik no había vivido todo eso, pudo imaginarse perfectamente a Charles cada vez más roto, más solo y más asustado en un mundo que él nunca había conocido.

No, Charles Xavier había tenido una buena vida hasta que todo había comenzado a precipitarse al abismo y Erik era consciente de que él había tenido algo que ver. Acarició los brazos de Charles otrora lleno de pecas y ahora cubiertos con las picaduras de las jeringas y no pudo evitar romper a llorar. El hombre que él conocía ya no estaba más en aquel cuerpo, y él sólo le pedía al dios al que su madre le había enseñado a rezar, que lo devolviera, que le diera una nueva oportunidad y le permitiera enmendar sus errores. Tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, tiempo que recuperar…

Erik depositó un suave beso en los labios de Charles que no recibió respuesta.

Charles no sintió los besos de Erik cubriéndole el rostro, ni las lágrimas de éste cayendo sobre su cuerpo, ni los gritos de dolor que inevitablemente se le escaparon. Hacía varios minutos que Charles ya no estaba más ahí.

 


End file.
